


盛情咒

by Ray88



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray88/pseuds/Ray88





	盛情咒

【壹】  
洛基跟仙宫里其他人同龄人都不一样，他总是习惯安静地一个人坐着，看一些只有他母后弗丽嘉才会偶尔翻看的古旧巨著，在索尔、沃斯塔格、霍根和希芙乐此不疲的玩着骑马打仗游戏的时候，洛基总是坐在一旁安静看着自己随身携带的牛皮纸卷，写写画画的。

偶尔索尔也会好奇洛基每天都在看些什么，趴在洛基旁边稍微看一看，但是老天，对他来说那些上古的文字想像被施过咒的蚂蚁一样胡乱的爬，他的耐心从来没有能持续超过三分钟。霍根一声叫喊，他又会立刻抓起自己的灵木剑，加入他们的名叫“国王、靴子、骑士和蚂蚁”的、对洛基而言有些野蛮的打仗游戏。

天知道洛基怎么能看进去那些东西的，索尔可是连日常的阅读功课都需要费好大功夫才能读完的，不像洛基，他总是最先读完整本书还能写一篇长长的字迹娟秀的记录。而索尔的字——按照用词尖刻又幽默的布拉吉[ 北欧智慧之神]的话来说：要是哈提[ 北欧神话中的月光狼]的爪子能握住笔，写的字也会比索尔的好看的多。

索尔对这个评语一点反驳的意思都没有，他只是耸耸肩表示认同，毕竟他自己有时候都看不懂自己三个时辰前到底写了什么东西，他的全部心思都不在这里，谁知道写字看书有什么好玩的？

所以这种过分吊儿郎当的态度常会惹得奥丁非常生气，有一次甚至敲着索尔的脑袋警告他：下次再这样就没收他的灵木剑和小铜盾，但是说实话索尔一点不担心，只要做功课时扯扯洛基的衣角，用自己所能装出来最委屈的声音对洛基说几句“求你了弟弟”“弟弟你最好了”，洛基就总会低声说一句“笨蛋哥哥”，然后让开胳膊，露出自己的满分答案。

洛基怎么能这么好看。

这是每次索尔坐在洛基旁边抄功课时候心里唯一的想法：头发不像自己的金色，黑的像最好看的碳色雪绒；雪白的脖子又细又长像天鹅一样；眼睛也好看，深深的墨绿色的像母后最心爱的那块祖母绿宝石挂坠；脸尖尖小小的，阳光照射下仔细看能看到细细的金色绒毛。

注意力全在洛基身上，谁还能知道纸上到底要写什么，所以洛基常常会怪索尔“抄都抄不对”。  
索尔也很委屈啊，哪有人能一心二用的，他就只想在洛基身上蹭啊蹭，但是他又知道不能这样，霍根会笑他像个女孩子一样。说起女孩子，哪怕是希芙，他也只想自己能把她从马上拽下来或者用剑打掉她的小圆盾，从来不想和她有更多接触。  
洛基是个例外，因为他是自己的亲弟弟，哥哥总是想离弟弟近一点保护弟弟的吧。  
只可惜洛基好像对他没有这种感觉，洛基总是冷冷的，只有在更小的时候才会哭着扯住索尔的衣角要哥哥抱他。稍微长大一点，洛基就更喜欢自己一个人待着了，他又白又瘦，体重不到索尔的三分之二，也没什么肌肉，看着弱不禁风的。

【贰】  
索尔今天已近有整整六个时辰都没有看到洛基了，吃过早餐之后洛基就不见了，索尔一开始并不觉得有什么奇怪，依旧和他的好朋友们打闹，直到希芙无意间提到一句：“你们今天谁看到洛基了？”  
没有人今天早餐后见过洛基。  
“不行，我去找找他”索尔扔下盾牌和木剑向内宫跑去，边跑边对霍根他们喊道：“你们继续玩吧！不用等我了！”

索尔当然不知道洛基在哪里，但他知道洛基常常呆的地方，无非是宫殿顶层种满玫瑰的露天台、母后那个有十几万年历史的巨大的书房或者阿斯加德最北边的那个雕着狮子和独角兽的泉眼边，直觉告诉索尔，洛基应该在那个书房。  
索尔很少去那个书房，准确的说，除了去找洛基的那几次，他从来没去过那个硕大的房间，除了母后，基本上也不会有人进去。但是没人否认，那绝对是除了宴会厅和奥丁寝宫外最华美的建筑了，金色的大门上浮雕着创世纪的图案，精灵们发着光，翅膀上有蝴蝶般的细密纹路，赤身裸体的相互嬉戏打闹，手里捧着玫瑰挥舞着柳枝；侏儒敲打着石头和金块，打磨着裴丽冬角做成的号角和弯刀；四周环绕着的日月星辰掩映在金色云朵中，庄严又肃穆。  
推开门，索尔一眼就看到远处坐在台阶上，捧着一本厚重的书的洛基。  
“嗨，洛基！”索尔大声喊道。  
索尔昨天晚上睡觉前拜托衣娘，把自己宫中换下来的旧床帘改成小披风，衣娘宠溺他们，所以今天早上他就拿到了那件非常合体的火红色的披风，骄傲的穿了一整天。而洛基看来，索尔就像一只裹着红色床单的摇头晃脑的金毛狮子。  
“你在看什么，要一起出去玩吗？”索尔走近洛基，好奇地往洛基那边凑着脑袋。  
“一本很有趣的书。”洛基头也不抬，又翻了一页。  
当索尔坐到洛基旁边，看到书的每一页暗刻着的金色六芒星时，他紧张的站了起来：“洛基！你知道我们不能看这些书的！”  
金色六芒星代表阿斯加德的最高机密和最高深魔法，除了父王母后和一些要臣，其他人别提看，都是碰也不能碰的。而这个书房里多是母后的藏书，母后虽然极少生气，但索尔知道，如果母后生气了一定会很可怕的。

“父王会把我们都关禁闭的！”  
“没关系的。”洛基像是早就料到索尔会这样激动，依然眼皮都不抬一下，专心看着下一页。索尔依然不能冷静的喊道：“不行不行，弟弟，你要把这些书都放回去，然后悄悄地离开这个屋子。”  
“母后一时半会不会过来，谁也不会发现的。”洛基耸耸肩，安慰着索尔，一步也不让。  
索尔在旁边紧张地看着洛基，却发现他一点要离开的意思也没有，沉默一会，小孩子的好奇心就占了上风。  
“这，这个书是讲什么的…”索尔在洛基旁边重新坐下，低声问道。  
“都是一些上古的魔法罢了”洛基翻了一页，顿了顿道：“其实也没什么可怕的，母后大概是怕这些魔法被乱用，有些魔法确实杀伤性很大。”  
而索尔发誓，这书上的字他一个也不认识，天知道洛基是怎么能看懂这些的！  
洛基像是看懂了索尔的困惑，像骄傲的小黑天鹅一样仰了仰下巴“所以母后说我是阿斯加德最聪明的王子”。

“你看这条，”洛基指着书上的一行：“这是毁灭咒，历史记载至少有三次星系灭绝就是因为一个强大的巫师对着整个星系下了毁灭咒，像书上说的‘百年之内，全部星辰不再闪烁；千年之内，万物皆为灰烬和尘埃’”  
索尔吐了吐舌头：“母后居然这么厉害，真是可怕。”  
“还有这个，叫凝息咒的，连时间都能慢到仿佛静止下来，速度是以前的千万分之一，就像我想伸出手，可能要过几万年我才能把手掌张开……”  
“这也很可怕，不对，是惊悚……天呐就没有什么不那么吓人的咒语吗？”索尔皱眉，盯着那本书如临大敌。  
“有啊，但是就无聊多了”洛基把书往前翻了几百页，这个书实在太大了，洛基翻书的时候差点没拿稳，索尔眼疾手快帮他托住了书的后半部分。  
“看这个，盛情咒，应该是芙蕾雅[ 芙蕾雅，北欧神话中美与爱之神]自创的咒语吧我猜？咒语觉醒时间不定，但若是咒语觉醒时，承受咒语者若是与施咒者两情相悦，则双方定要…，否则一方会如火炙一方如水浸般痛苦…施咒成功的标志是毛发颜色的变化……你看吧，怎么会有这么无聊的咒语”  
洛基不屑又仓皇的想翻到下一页，而索尔则听到他刚刚话语里一个明显的停顿，有些不依不饶的问道：“双方定要什么呀？”  
“要…要……”洛基觉得自己脸都有些热，顿了好久才从牙缝里蹦出一个词“co…coitus”索尔睁大了眼，居然有这么神奇的咒语，而看着有点脸红的洛基，他一时半会也不知道要说什么，要知道，这是他们第一次提到“那方面”的词。  
想了想，索尔只能转移话题道：“那你现在看过这些书，不是也跟母后一样厉害了？”  
“肯定不会”洛基有些费力的把书合上，站起身：“这些咒语都是跟施咒人自身能力有关的，我这么弱，咒语肯定都会轻的像羽毛一样，根本不会产生任何影响的。”  
“噢，这样啊…”索尔有点失望，旋即他又对洛基说：“你试试呀！你都没有试过你怎么知道！”  
洛基拒绝，索尔坚持，洛基再拒绝，索尔再坚持：“你就对着我试试呀！”  
洛基翻了个白眼，随即对着索尔念出一长段咒语，但是什么都没有发生。  
“你看，我说了吧，一点用处都没有的。”洛基耸肩，垫着脚把那本书放回原处，“等我再长大一点，没准就可以有母后百分之一的厉害了，哦不，万分之一。”  
索尔看看自己的手、胳膊，果然一点变化都没有，不免有些失望，又好奇地问了洛基一句：“你刚刚用的什么咒啊？”  
“毁灭咒”。  
洛基头也不回往门外走去，一边走一边拍拍自己腿上的灰尘。索尔一时不知道是该庆幸还是该失望，幸好自己还活着？或者幸好弟弟还小？  
但是说实话，他才不信洛基会对他真的下毁灭咒的，大概只是洛基在跟他开玩笑罢了。看洛基走远，便也跟了上去。  
毕竟，谁都不会注意到，索尔耳后的一缕头发由金黄变成了炭黑色。

【叁】  
洛基很烦躁。  
事实上他已经失眠了好几周，无论怎么样他都不能像以前一样正常入睡，闭上眼是湛蓝色的茫茫大海，一眼望不到边，洛基觉得自己在水面上，随着波浪起伏翻腾，五脏六腑都像泡在盐水里，他觉得又咸涩又恍惚，心跳加速。

热，总是很热，大概是最近天宫的气候跟往年有些不同，一到晚上洛基就会热到有汗水顺着额头滑落到鬓角，耳后、胸口、腋下和腿间都有些黏腻，他不得不每天晚上开着窗睡觉。而这些都不是让洛基感到烦躁的事情，毕竟一阵又一阵裹着花香的海风总能让他稍微好受一些。

真正让他感到坐立不安的是索尔。  
不，不是说索尔做了什么不好的事情，作为阿斯加德的大王子，他比任何人都称职，索尔将来会成为一个伟大的君主，全宫的人都这么认为。除了跟小时候一样有点莽撞，索尔绝对算得上完美了：勇敢、坚韧、又善良，更不用提他的长相，蓄长的金发稍稍拢在脑后，湛蓝色的眼睛深邃又迷人，六英尺五寸的身高，和那一身健硕的肌肉，老天，洛基甚至觉得索尔的胳膊要比自己的头围还宽了。

没人否认，索尔不管走到哪里都是焦点，舞会上他国的公主都抢着想跟索尔跳一支舞，喜欢他的人估计要从大殿门口里排到彩虹桥了。  
索尔笑起来比太阳还耀眼，洛基从小就知道。即使成年后的现在，洛基也不得不承认，他哥哥是个完美的万人迷。  
洛基和索尔有任何嫌隙吗？当然没有，和小时候一样，他们是一起长大的、彼此最好的伙伴。洛基很庆幸索尔吸引了其他所有人的注意，他不喜欢被人打搅，待在索尔的影子里，洛基可以有大把的时间做自己的事，即使洛基在宫廷交际方面无可挑剔，但是他不喜欢那些繁复的礼节。阿斯加德还有个二王子吗？很多外宫人甚至不确信这一点，而洛基对此满不在乎，让索尔去应付所有的舞会、交际和寒暄好了。  
那到底是哪里出了问题？说实话洛基自己也不知道。

索尔，索尔，人高马大又耐心的索尔，还像小时候一样会跟在自己屁股后面“弟弟、弟弟”叫个不停的索尔，哪怕不理他冷脸对他也完全不会生洛基气的索尔，毫无芥蒂裸着上身露出发达鼓起的肌肉、拖自己去泡温泉的索尔。  
洛基翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里，深深叹了一口气。

他突然有些好奇，索尔的…床伴们。索尔有床伴吗？肯定是有的，洛基也不知道自己为什么这么笃定，毕竟索尔可是全天宫姑娘们的梦中情人。那，索尔的初夜呢？  
洛基又把自己翻了过来，盯着天花板发呆。想到索尔居然从来没跟自己提起过这些，他有点失落，他们明明是无话不谈的，即使大多数情况下都是索尔一个人围着洛基说个不停。

洛基脑中突然蹦出了索尔的身体，一个大致的轮廓。  
宽阔的背，鼓起的胸肌，六块腹肌轮廓分明，一层薄薄的汗在月光下有些晶莹；粗壮的胳膊撑在两边，汗水从胸口划过肌肉，流进金棕色的耻毛，尺寸惊人的老二又粗又长冒着热气，青筋鼓起，体液和汗水混杂在一起，一下接一下用力操干着他身下的姑娘，撞击着那个点，姑娘只能呜咽呻吟道“不要了，啊、啊、嗯…索尔——太大了，慢点，呜…”索尔稍微退出来一点，声音低沉又满是色欲，低头咬那个姑娘的耳尖：“嗯？不要了？不诚实…明明小穴咬的这么紧…”手指缠绕着姑娘的黑发，然后一个挺身，肉棒又猛然撞了进去，那个姑娘一下哭了出来，哆哆嗦嗦地高潮了……

洛基脑子里混沌成一片，为自己脑中出现的香艳的画面感到面红耳赤，身上起了一层薄汗，小腹像有一团火在烧，酥麻的感觉从头顶穿到脚尖，他不知道自己为什么会这样意淫自己的亲哥哥。  
气氛暧昧萎靡了起来，洛基已经不能再进行任何思考。他发出低吟和呜咽，呼出阵阵热气。一只手抚上了自己充血挺立的乳头揉捏起来，另一只手哆哆嗦嗦的向下滑去，他勃起的肉棒顶端因为兴奋已经有不少前列腺液渗出。洛基握住自己已经兴奋硬挺的肉棒快速又急迫的撸动起来，拉扯着耻毛，前液沾满了手掌。  
“啊…嗯…”

不，不对，有什么的地方错了。  
情况并没有任何缓解，洛基身上像有几百只蚂蚁在爬，痒的蚀骨，情潮一阵阵袭来却找不到出口，洛基无助的摇晃着脑袋，汗水浸湿了长发黏在脸上，他快哭了。  
“索尔，索尔，”他脑中只剩下了这一个音节“帮帮我，哥哥，我好痒，呜…”  
洛基突然像意识到什么，他深深呼出一口气，颤颤巍巍地撑着自己坐起来，蜷起腿，斜靠在床头，像下了很大决心一样，他用手摸上了自己的后穴，他从来没想过要动这里。  
后穴条件反射的收缩，他并不知道要怎么做。鬼使神差般洛基把两根手指伸进嘴里，甚至在幻想这是索尔的老二操进了他的嘴。他舔吸着自己的手指，轻轻啃咬，直到手指上湿淋淋沾满口水，离开口腔时扯出一道色情的银丝。  
洛基把手探到穴口，迟疑地只敢在外面轻戳和打圈，还轻轻点按了会阴。还是很痒，两条修长的腿汗涔涔的，交叠在一起轻轻挤压扭动。顿了顿，洛基小心翼翼的探进一根。嫩肉从四面八方咬紧了手指，像饿了很久一样扑了上来。  
还好，除了一点异物感，不太难受。  
接着洛基又加了一根手指，他对自己的身体太不熟悉，只能一点点摸索。稍微用力探进去更深，两根手指轻轻抠挖蹭磨着内壁，洛基把自己摆成了一个自己从来没想过的姿势。  
低沉的鼻息声混杂着呻吟和呜咽，当他的手指无意间戳到某一个点时，洛基整个人猛然蜷缩起来，手倏然缩回，带出黏腻的液体。像有电流经过一般，肌肉绷紧，脚趾抓住床面，心跳慢了半拍，接着就是他重重的喘息和无意间溢出的呻吟。  
没错，只有这样才能缓解。  
洛基有些粗暴地掀开盖在身上的被子，睡袍也在刚刚的翻滚中自行解开滑落到床边，他现在赤身裸体躺在床上，皮肤泛红，腿交叠在一起有些颤抖，他看着自己的手重新伸进饥饿的穴口，用两根手指贯穿着自己，重新用力点按刺戳着刚刚的那一点。  
快感的浪潮一波一波从前列腺发散开来，从头顶传到脚趾，脑中像放烟花一样，感觉愈发强烈。洛基的腿又一次开始颤抖和痉挛。手指在小穴中模仿着性交的动作抽插起来，能听到咕啾的水声。穴口因为他手指的抽插扯的暗暗作痛，颜色变成了更深的暗红色，而洛基现在顾不上这些。喉头传来阵阵呻吟，嘴里呢喃着同样的音节，“索尔，索尔…”他真不知道他现在的样子有多么下流和放荡，一边用手指操着自己，一边尽量把腿分来到最大，好像是为了方便索尔进来给他更多。  
像个餍足的孩子，尝到一点甜头就想要更多。穴中的嫩肉饿了太久都挤压过来，两根手指根本不够。不行，不够，洛基要更多，他想要索尔那根粗大的老二，狠狠塞进自己屁股里，撞击那个敏感的点，把自己操到穴口的嫩肉都翻出来。  
他要更多。  
视线有点浑浊，室内没有灯，窗户是开着的，有月光洒进来。床头有暗纹浮雕的立柜上稀稀落落放着洛基的一些小东西，母后放在每个人床头的金百合，自己的盔甲扣，两三支码放整齐的羽毛笔和一摞上等的小羊皮纸，还有，一个索尔送给自己的小木雕。  
索尔在真正拥有自己的武器Mjölnir之前一直是用着一把父王赐给他的灵木剑，后来他们都长大了，有了自己真正的武器和盾牌，那柄小剑便搁置在一边了。一次无意间索尔弄断了它，上好的灵木丢了可惜。思来想去，索尔把断木刻成了个自己也说不上来是什么的小娃娃，只能勉强看出脑袋和身子。当成礼物送给了洛基，洛基装着毫不在意，确实认认真真摆在自己床头直到今天。  
洛基伸手把那个木雕握在手里，嘴里暗念一个诀，圆柱状的木雕渐渐幻化成Mjölnir的形状。这是哥哥的武器，锤柄像索尔的老二一样粗…他深吸一口气，握住木雕幻化成锤子的顶端，把皮革包裹着的锤柄对着自己的吃不饱的小穴。  
这是索尔每天用手握着的地方…就像他在操我一样……  
洛基发誓自己不是这样淫荡的人，想用哥哥的武器操干自己，但是本能驱使着他不得不这样。陈旧的记忆被唤醒，他突然想起来很多年前，年幼的他开玩笑一般对索尔下过的盛情咒。苦笑一声，他还能怪谁呢？这么多年了，盛情咒居然真的觉醒了。  
小穴一点一点吞咽着比手指粗长的多的Mjölnir锤柄，自己在慢慢被填满，当羞耻心败给了情欲和快感，洛基终于忍不住，舒服的哭了起来。他完全失去了思考能力，敏感的小穴被一寸寸撑开，肛口的褶皱被撑平可怜巴巴的努力容纳着巨物，直到锤柄的顶端的金属准确的撞上了那一点，洛基舒服的呻吟起来。  
快感如巨浪般向他袭来，恍惚间他好像意识到自己忽视了什么的东西，盛情咒觉醒条件，是两情相悦。  
而现在，仿佛他有机会自己去问索尔了。  
寝宫的门被一脚踹开，索尔——那个裹着红色被单的金毛狮子闯了进来。顾不上自己现在的姿势到底有多羞耻和下流，洛基哭着对索尔喊道：“哥哥，帮我，我痒。”  
【肆】  
索尔，喜欢洛基。  
这是阿斯加德同龄人间除了洛基以外谁都知道的公开的秘密。阿斯加德的大王子，全世界都爱他，从小天不怕地不怕的，却因为自己的弟弟，偷偷哭过好多次鼻子。  
当第一次被母后告知，洛基是男孩子还是自己弟弟，所以不能和洛基结婚的时候；当更小一点的时候自己想抱抱洛基，结果被洛基拍胳膊说“不要哥哥抱”的时候；当洛基没有跟自己分到一组做格斗练习的时候……  
当然啦索尔是男子汉呢，他不会让其他任何人知道的，他会憋着委屈和不开心，等晚上自己一个人回寝宫之后才蒙着被子抽抽搭搭的。  
跟希芙霍根玩打仗游戏，一定要去洛基常常待着看书的那个小广场，而且一定要隔一小会就要去跟洛基说说话，免得让洛基觉得自己被冷落了。  
直到八岁，索尔还会因为他和洛基性别相同所以不能结婚而难过不已。  
弟弟是男孩子，那我变成女孩子好了。索尔认真的告诉自己，要是以后能成为女武神就好了，是不是就可以和弟弟结婚了？  
当然有人告诉过洛基：嗨洛基你知道吗，索尔喜欢你。可是洛基一点不相信，索尔才不会喜欢他，他小时候还不小心伤害过索尔。

洛基知道索尔喜欢蛇。  
那时候洛基刚刚学会幻形咒，一点不熟练，他需要悄悄练习，又不想让别人看到自己的失误，于是跑到了阿斯加德最北的一个花园里，有环绕着雕塑的一汪泉水和一些奇奇怪怪的植物，零星长着洛基喜欢的金瓣花。除了洛基没有人会去那个地方的，那里杂草丛生还有沼泽和苔藓，但是对洛基来说，那里是他一个人秘密花园。

洛基只想在这里悄悄练习自己的幻形魔法，变成蛇、兔子、老鼠什么的。他不熟练，老鼠长出鸽子翅膀，兔子有一条狼的大尾巴。如果可以，他真希望自己能早点学会，变成小蛇什么的，没准可以给索尔一个惊喜。  
但是，当洛基第一次成功的变成一条蛇，一条正常又完整，闪着好看的黑色的光的小蛇的时候，“索尔”出现了，一把抓起洛基变的小蛇，有些高兴的看着。

不，这不会是索尔，索尔最讨厌有好多花草和树的地方，苔藓和沼泽会让他浑身不舒服还会打喷嚏，他不会来这种地方的，所以这个人一定是坏人。

于是洛基用自己最快的反应和速度，飞速变成人形，抓起别在腰间的一把小匕首，朝这个假“索尔”的肚子扎去，趁“索尔”还在震惊和刺痛，洛基飞奔回了皇宫。  
索尔愣在原地，他不知道为啥洛基会出现在这里，更不知道为啥洛基要捅自己，虽然伤口一点也不深，但是还是在微微流血，愣了一会，索尔只能捂着伤口一个人走了回去。

他是来这里采洛基最喜欢的金瓣花的，整个阿斯加德只有这里有，毕竟过几天就是洛基的生日了。

再后来，洛基知道了那天确实是索尔，索尔受伤了，是他让索尔受伤了。洛基觉得自己应该跟索尔道歉，但是他不敢，不用想也知道，索尔一定讨厌他了。

到后来，索尔还是每天一如既往地围在洛基旁说笑，也许哥哥也许过一段时间就不会怪他了，但洛基一直在怪自己。他不像其他人那样爱跑爱跳，也不能一直陪索尔游戏冒险，索尔一定喜欢像希芙那样会成为女武神那样帅气勇敢的女孩子，而他只能默默坐在一边，悄悄看索尔几眼。   
索尔喜欢洛基，洛基喜欢索尔，一个不敢说，一个不相信。两个人别别扭扭的，像爱情故事里的男女主角，永远不知道彼此的心意。

希芙知道这些，她一开始还会善意的提醒索尔：其实洛基喜欢你哦，索尔不信，洛基明明一直躲着他，对他冷冷的。她也会告诉洛基：其实索尔喜欢你很久啦，洛基更不信，冷哼一声就走开。他不能跟索尔玩打仗游戏还捅伤过索尔，索尔一定不喜欢他。  
时间久了，希芙也放弃了，开启看戏模式，看这对别扭的小兄弟什么时候才能看透。

而现在，似乎是个绝好的机会。

洛基以为闯进来的索尔是幻象，像最近常常会出现的一样。洛基会无意间看到幻觉，看到各种姿势各种形态的索尔，出现在各个角落。  
有年幼的拿着小木剑的索尔，有穿着华服等待加冕的索尔，有在趴在花园草地上找星座的索尔，有拿到Mjölnir后欣喜若狂的索尔……出现在喷泉边，出现在浴室里，出现在书柜上…都是幻象，洛基闭上眼稍微甩甩头再睁开眼，就会消失的幻象。

一开始洛基以为是有人向他下了咒，但是稍微一想就知道，他和母后是阿斯加德最强大的魔法师，没有人会有这个本事或者胆量对他做这种事情的。所以洛基只是觉得，大概是最近睡不好太累产生的错觉而已，现在想来，也许是盛情咒的衍生作用。  
现在出现的真是时候，洛基用他仅存不多的意识想，毕竟看到一个“索尔”的幻象，让他的性幻想变得真实了许多。

 

在不那么清朗的月光下，洛基一边握紧“Mjölnir”用力捅进自己的后穴，舒服的直哆嗦的，一声又一声呻吟着叫喊着索尔名字。整个画面对索尔的震撼程度不亚于……不对，这就是无与伦比的震撼：弟弟赤身裸体脱得精光，因为兴奋整个身体都在泛红，两条白直的腿向外打开，洛基一只手捻搓着自己的乳头另一只手抓着一支“Mjölnir”用力又疯狂的操着自己的甬道。洛基的淫水浸湿了床面，抽插的过程中水声咕啾。口中叫喊呻吟着自己的名字。  
索尔硬的快！炸！了！他从来没有想过自己冷淡的、对一切都漠不关心的、无视自己所有示好的弟弟，会脱光了自己自慰——会脱光了自己，喊着他的名字，用他的武器自慰。  
索尔的脑中像被引爆了炸弹，轰的一声炸碎了他所有的克制，什么兄友弟恭，什么宫廷礼仪，什么乱伦禁论，他现在只想把自己的肉棒捅进弟弟的后穴，把他操到哭喊着求他停下来，把他操到因为后穴太爽而直接射出来。

所以，当索尔真的脱光了自己，露出全身健硕的肌肉和又粗又长的硬挺发烫着的老二一步步走向洛基，一把扯掉洛基手中的插在穴中的假“Mjölnir”扔到地上的时候，洛基受到了惊吓，一个哆嗦直接射了出来，白浊的液体喷洒在他自己的小腹上，滑过耻毛和会阴，粘黏在穴口。而穴口因为刚刚有些粗暴拉扯变成更深的红色，有些委屈巴巴的收缩着。高潮猛烈的冲击着洛基的思维，他微微闭上眼咬着唇，享受着快感的余温。  
直到索尔粗鲁的分开他的腿，低头咬上他的乳首的时候，洛基才算真的猛地清醒过来。  
这是索尔，这不是幻象，这他妈真的是索尔！！！  
“索尔！你干嘛！”洛基猛然坐起身，狠推了索尔一把，然后快速的扯来被子盖在自己身上，有些受惊的瞪着索尔。  
所以这一切都不是幻象，现在他看到的是真实的活生生的索尔。索尔看到了自己刚刚的所作所为，听到了自己自慰时候喊着他的名字，听到了自己说的什么诸如自己痒要哥哥帮忙的胡话。  
洛基脸红到了耳根，猛地低头，躲闪着索尔灼灼的目光。  
“干你”索尔用手撸动安慰着自己的老二，看到洛基已经把自己开拓的那么好，润滑什么的，他就只顺便抓了一把洛基床头的熏香油应付地抹在肉棒上面。。

“如果你不同意，那么这就是强奸。”

【五】  
“索尔！”洛基用手握拳猛捶索尔的肩膀想把他推开，但是他整个身体还因为刚刚的高潮而酸软无力，他的反抗在索尔看来仿佛像是在撒娇，拳头像羽毛一样落在索尔肩头。  
“冷静？”索尔一只手握住洛基的脚腕往他胸前压去，另一只手急切又粗鲁的揉搓着洛基胸前挺立充血的一点：“看完你刚刚活色生香的表演，你想让我怎么冷静？假装什么都没看到？关上门离开？一个人回去自己寝宫喊着你的名字撸射出来？”  
索尔停下来动作，定定的看着洛基，眼中是洛基从没见过的阴鹫和深沉，索尔此刻很冷静，冷静的让人害怕。  
洛基趁机喘一口气，迅速扯来被子把自己裹更紧。他知道自己没什么可以辩驳的，喊着索尔名字自慰的是他，求索尔帮他止痒的是他，甚至这一切的根源，几百年前施咒的还是他，他似乎确实应该对一切负责。  
于是洛基沉默了，沉默寡言又能言善辩，总冷眼旁观又好捉弄他人的邪神，脑子里此刻乱成一团浆糊，彷徨又不安。

他不知道接下来会发生什么，索尔会怎么看待刚刚发生的事情，以后要怎么跟索尔相处，被自己的哥哥，阿斯加德的王储看到如此不堪的一幕，洛基在恐惧。  
与此同时，百年来性幻想的对象活生生出现在离自己只有不到半米的地方，索尔的肌肉，汗液，雄性气息包裹环绕着他，无孔不入地侵蚀着洛基的意识和最后一丝理智，他想像最放荡的女人一样用手扒开自己的穴口，压着嗓子尖叫呻吟乞求索尔的巨大；他想跪在索尔的面前吸着他的老二，让整根肉棒操进喉咙到干呕。他甚至在不自知的情况下又硬了，被子下的刚刚射过的那根又重新充血挺立起来，穴口也冒出涔涔淫液…而这一切的思想斗争几乎发生在一瞬间，生理防线便被预先击溃。  
后穴又开始痒了，好痒，洛基皱着眉，甚至有些咬唇，他又想像刚刚一样双腿交叠挤压，用手指去抠挖后穴。  
而索尔只知道洛基现在在沉默，而洛基无意的咬唇更像是勾引，他有些怒了，用手钳起洛基漂亮的下巴，强迫他和自己对视：“洛基，你是不是以为现在还是小时候？”  
洛基无助又恐惧的摇头，他看到从来没有见过的，索尔面对他时的眼中的怒意。  
“索尔从来不会对他生气”这个结论对洛基而言这仿佛是真理一般的存在。 洛基承认，几百年来，除了法术上取得颇深造诣外，其它方面，他仿佛没有任何进步和变化：他安静地看了更多的书，也缺席了更多宴会交际。百年来大大小小的战争，每一次都是受命同行，然而他做了什么呢？索尔引雷霆之力以一敌万，所到之处一片焦土，勇敢无畏冲锋陷阵。他见过索尔一把捏碎矮人的头骨，血浆四溅；引锤贯穿数个石人胸膛，处处哀嚎。甚至在他们被异人埋伏命悬一线时，索尔也只对洛基说：回帐里去，外面的血腥味太重。  
是的，索尔会把一切都做好，他不需要成长不需要改变，他沉浸在自己的小世界里，索尔就是他磐石般的守护神。

当一切都变得唾手可得又理所应当时，就没有人再会想去思考原因和必要性了。当洛基习惯了索尔带给他的一切的时候，他从来没去想过，索尔为什么要做这些，这些似乎已经超过了哥哥应该给弟弟庇护的应有限度。而近千年来，洛基似乎是第一次想到这个问题。  
索尔似乎苦笑了一声：“洛基，你真的感觉不到吗？”他抓起洛基的手，附在自己的胸膛，鼓起坚挺的肌肉和冒着热气的汗液让洛基更加口干舌燥，手掌描摹着索尔的心跳：  
“这里，是你，听到了吗？我的心在叫喊着你的名字”  
洛基觉得自己的呼吸慢了半拍，索尔的声音平缓沉稳一如平常，而却像重剑般锤击着他的灵魂。  
索尔抓着他的手向下滑去，停在那根粗长又嚣张的阴茎上，洛基想缩回手又被索尔不容反抗的力量按在那里动弹不得。  
“这里，是你，每天晚上幻想着你赤裸的身体，想象着把你按在床上把你操到哭，操到浑身上下都满是我的精液，操到你喊着我的名字泄了一次又一次…”  
这样的告白赤裸而又淫荡，一时间洛基语结，甚至不知道要怎么回应。  
然而很显然，索尔并没有耐心继续等他思考。他一把扯掉洛基最后的遮羞布，低头啃上他的锁骨，洛基甚至连抓紧被子的力气都没有。  
索尔的眼神变了，一改平日对他的阳光与温柔，他的眼睛微眯，混合着兽性和肉欲的目光锁定在洛基身上，勾起嘴角，野兽般居高临下地看着洛基，像要用眼神就把他生吞活剥。  
这样的眼神会出现在战场上，出现在敌人面前，出现在要被斩首的死徒面前，唯独不该出现在洛基面前：嗜血的、残暴的、梦魇般的、让敌人看见红色都会胆寒的索尔，把洛基压在身下，力量悬殊到洛基放弃任何反抗。  
洛基是逃不掉的猎物，是案板上任索尔宰割的肉。

“洛基，my brother…”索尔呢喃着，他抬起洛基的腿，低头亲吻着他的大腿内侧：“我们本可以慢慢来的”索尔的手指在洛基黏腻的满是水渍的穴口转圈，“可是我现在，一点耐心都没有了。”

 

【陆】  
洛基几乎是在一瞬间就放弃反抗的，再愚蠢的人也不会去挑战盛怒时的索尔，索尔像只饿了几百年的狮子，威风凛凛的，野蛮的，压迫性的盯着他。在他目光锁定你的那一刹那，你就知道自己跑不了了，为了让自己死的好看点，你甚至应该主动露出肚子和生殖器以示弱和讨好他。

但是为什么要跑，为什么要反抗呢？  
洛基突然想到了这个问题，用自己破碎的意识和仅存不多的理性。既然已经发生了，就坦荡的享受这一晚不好吗？乱伦禁忌什么的，索尔都不在乎，他为什么还要装出一副道貌岸然的正经形象？宫廷礼教之流更是他最嗤之以鼻的东西，他在矫揉造作的矜持给谁看呢？  
一瞬间洛基像是顿悟了，一股难以言表的兴奋涌上心头：他爱索尔，索尔爱他，相爱的人就应该在一起，没有什么能阻挡他好好享受今晚的性爱。几乎是同时，洛基伸手抬起索尔的脸，坚定地、一往无前地吻了上去。没有谁能让洛基停下，没有人能把索尔从自己身边抢走，索尔是他的，是他的专属，千百年来都是这样。  
洛基其实并不会接吻，如果不是羞于承认，他真想告诉索尔这是他第一次亲吻别人。  
洛基不会说的，这太羞耻了，哪怕他们也都才刚刚成年，初吻初夜都还在这个事实依然让人觉得有些不可思议。向洛基示爱的姑娘当然不在少数，他身上的那种神秘又深邃的气息让不少姑娘魂牵梦绕，优雅的修长的像只黑天鹅，文质彬彬又高冷疏远，哪怕是在舞会上，好不容易壮着胆子想主动去邀请洛基跳舞的姑娘一个接一个，洛基都会礼貌地拒绝，告诉她们自己实在不擅长这个，祝她们能在舞会上玩的开心。伤了心的姑娘黯然离开接受其他勇士的邀请，但勇于尝试大胆追爱的姑娘仍前赴后继，每个人都有些自负的认为也许自己就会是洛基·劳菲森的”the one”。说实话，不少姑娘爱死洛基这一款了。  
然而又能怎么样呢，如果不是因为被教导对待女士应当礼貌和优雅，洛基真的都不想抬起头看她们一眼，更不想出现在那些舞会上。  
去舞会干什么呢？看着那只金毛狮子豪饮，抱着某国的公主亲吻耳鬓厮磨？看着他毫不收敛地对整个舞会的姑娘的散发自己该死的荷尔蒙？  
洛基总是会提前退场，这一切真是太他妈烦躁了。

而现在，洛基基本上靠着本能把自己的唇贴了上去，他闭着眼，完全没有任何经验的啃咬索尔的下唇，像小狗一样用舌头舔着索尔的下巴，细长的手指搅进索尔金色的长发，另一只手紧紧搂住索尔的脖子，他努力想亲吻却又完全不得要领，急切的发出呜咽的声音。  
索尔被洛基突如其来的主动吓到，随即便照单全收，他现在很开心，开心的快要爆炸。洛基渴望着他，向他示好，急切地用他的犬齿啃咬着他，乖巧的像只着急求欢的小狼狗。  
一个挺身，索尔猛然把洛基压在身下，洛基整个人感到天旋地转，完全陷进了天鹅绒的床垫。索尔微微抬起头，让洛基的唇离开他的，洛基有些疑惑的睁开眼，看到索尔正眯眼含笑地看着他。  
“糟糕的吻技啊，弟弟。”索尔低头，脑袋埋进洛基的肩窝，贪婪地呼吸着洛基清甜的体味，旋即轻轻啃上了洛基的耳垂，用犬齿细细磨咬，炽热的鼻息喷洒在洛基的脖颈间，溢进洛基的耳道，洛基甚至无意识的呻吟了一声，有些讨好的用脑袋蹭着索尔的耳朵。  
“是知道错了？还是被我吓到了？嗯？”索尔声音低沉，裹着叫嚣的蓬勃的肉欲：“你几百年来欠我的，今天晚上我要全部讨回来。”洛基还不知道这些话到底是什么意思。  
“努力不要晕过去，my dear brother”索尔在善意的预警着：“你晕过去我也不会停下的，我会再把你操醒，一遍又一遍。”索尔一边说一边继续在用口舌挑逗着洛基的耳垂，他到底是怎么知道这里是洛基的敏感点之一的。  
这个…乘人之危的混蛋。  
洛基被又舔又啃的一点力气都没有，他想反驳点什么却一个字都说不出来，只能呜呜着拍打着索尔的肩胛和背。被人说吻技糟糕真是有些羞耻，而他甚至能感觉到索尔在刻意释放着让他想随时跪地求欢的性激素。  
“从现在开始，我来主导，你只要抬着屁股挨操就行了，知道吗？”索尔看着洛基，用自己最大的努力克制着自己现在就想在洛基身体里冲刺的冲动，他知道这是洛基第一次，他不想伤害到他。  
索尔现在只需要洛基温顺与服从，出于对弟弟的珍惜和疼爱，他可能还会尽量照顾着洛基身体的境况，尽量不那么过火的。但他不是第一天认识洛基，他该知道洛基永远不会顺着他的心意，永远不会说他想听的话的。  
洛基几乎是努力深呼吸了几次才能把一句话说完整，他面色潮红地看着索尔，嘴硬道：“我真怕…你的床技会…让我失望……”  
而几乎是在脱口的一瞬间，洛基就后悔了，他自己这个死鸭子嘴硬的性格明显是在火上浇油。他明明是期待向往着这场性爱，但到嘴边又变成刻薄的反讽。  
索尔的表情变了，神情阴冷喋血，嘴角勾着有些让人毛骨悚然的笑，血液像被点燃，老二突突地跳。他玩味似的看着洛基：“怕我满足不了你？嗯？对我这么没信心吗？”光是性压迫力就能把洛基生吞活剥了。  
而洛基，在这最后一刻，居然好死不死的点了点头。

“好，很好。”索尔怒极反笑，用手指交缠着洛基的沾满汗液的黑发，“努力不要叫的太大声哦洛基，不然全阿斯加德都会知道优雅又禁欲的二王子，其·实·是·个·骚·货。”  
索尔的神情和心境完全变了，他现在只想把这个嘴硬的勾人的小妖精操死在床上。他伸手一挥，关上了窗户拉起窗帘，门被反锁，而洛基卧室所有的灯都被点亮，整个房间灯火通明的。他低头看着自己身下的洛基，纤瘦修长的身体泛着红光，汗水在烛光照耀下有些微微闪烁。因为猛然的光的刺激，洛基用一只胳膊挡在眼睛上，紧闭着眼，不舒服的皱着眉。  
索尔顺势握住洛基的两条胳膊交叉固定在头顶，“刺啦”一声，他把洛基的睡袍撕下两条，将洛基的手腕紧紧绑在一起。  
“索尔，你——”  
“我并不需要你帮我撸，所以你的手暂时没用了”。  
索尔再次伏低身子，用舌尖舔着洛基的脸侧和脖颈，臀部也微微下沉，用那根又粗又长的、硬的发烫的肉棒顶戳着洛基的肚子。洛基能用腹部感觉到那根巨大在耀武扬威般跳动。索尔吻住洛基，甚至像是在刻意给洛基示范，什么才是真正的亲吻。他富有进攻性的舌头灵活撬开洛基有点抵抗的牙关，并不着急找到洛基羞嗒嗒的舌头，而是轻舔着洛基唇的内侧，撕扯着洛基的下唇，津液在无意识间交换，索尔的手在洛基全是游走摸索，像带着火一般把洛基整个人都点燃，洛基在他身下渴求的扭动，张开嘴想索要更多。而索尔趁机含住洛基的舌头，有些粗鲁的吮吸撕扯像是要把洛基的舌头吃进肚子，洛基有些吃痛的皱眉，呜咽着抗议，而双手被束缚在头顶并不能帮上什么忙。索尔的亲吻更加猛烈了，在洛基唇上肆虐着啃咬着，不给洛基喘息的机会，洛基束手无策根本无法反抗，整个人被吻的晕乎乎的几近缺氧。  
这个开端让索尔觉得满意，他依然低头进攻着洛基的贝齿，让洛基在无意识间吃进更多他的津液。突然，索尔像是想起什么一样，伸手一挥，被扔在门口的Mjölnir飞了过来被索尔抓紧在手里，撞击的余波让洛基微微睁眼，接着他的脸上便写满了恐惧。  
“索尔你要干嘛！”洛基害怕的向后缩，两条腿搅在一起不安的扭动。索尔并没有回应他，只是把Mjölnir锤柄朝上放在洛基的床边，然后起身一把把洛基从床上捞起来，让他两腿分开跪在床边，Mjölnir正对着洛基的湿哒哒的一下下收缩的肉穴。  
洛基第一次对索尔的力量有了这么直观的认识，他觉得索尔拎起自己像是拎起个什么小物件一样轻松和容易。  
“自己吃进去，别逼我动手。”

【柒】  
索尔抱胸站在床边，简短又不容反抗的发号施令，定定的看着洛基，像在期待一场盛宴。洛基的脸几乎是正对着索尔的胯，他能看到索尔粗长的肉棒在嚣张的跳动，上面青筋挺立冒着热气，已经有不少前夜渗出来，闪着萎靡的水光。  
他后悔刚刚自己说的话了，自己可能真的会被索尔操死在床上。  
“快点”索尔有点不耐烦的催促，居高临下的看着洛基，像是洛基再不动他就要自己动手把Mjölnir捅进洛基的屁股了，“假货都吃的那么开心，真的反而不行了？”  
洛基吞了吞口水，目前的情形很明了了，最好不要再惹怒索尔了，不然他一定会死的很惨。像下了很大决心一般，洛基咬着唇，屁股慢慢往下沉，两只手被绑在一起撑在前面，维持着平衡，真的Mjölnir比他刚刚用木雕变出来的要大得多，皮革缠着金属手柄凹凸不平，手柄尾端还有块奇异的凸起。  
太…太大了。洛基开始后悔了，如果刚刚他稍微撒个娇，索尔现在会温和很多？  
当穴口碰到锤柄露出来的那块金属凸起，洛基整个人不受控制的抖了几下，他不想承认自己现在很兴奋，但是后穴出卖了他，他已经兴奋的开始分泌了不少肠液，穴口一下下收缩，液体顺着锤柄滑落到床上，留下深浅不一的水渍。  
狠了狠心，后穴终于把手柄一点点吃进去，冰凉的金属头先行探入把洛基劈开，他开始发抖，整个人大汗淋漓的，而锤柄刚刚进入他的身体，后穴里的软肉从四面八方扑过来，他一下下瑟缩着，穴口委屈巴巴的将锤柄吞进去更深。  
然后洛基便停下了，他抬头看着索尔，用自己能作出的最委屈讨好的表情，希望索尔能心软。而索尔似乎并不为之所动，他依然抱胸冷笑着看着洛基，洛基惊恐的发现索尔的肉棒好像更大了。  
“继续”索尔几乎是在冷漠无情的命令着。  
继续，继续什么？像刚刚一样用Mjölnir把自己操射吗？洛基皱着眉，把Mjölnir吃进去更多，他双手撑着床面，膝盖用力把自己固定好，努力收缩着后穴，以便自己能更快把Mjölnir整个吃进去，他不停的扭腰调整位置，想找到那个让他兴奋的点，抬起又下沉着自己的屁股，没动几下Mjölnir整个锤柄上都是他的淫液。  
索尔以后还要握着Mjölnir去战斗，想到这里，洛基猛然哆嗦了一下。  
还没找到前列腺，他真是一点也不熟悉自己的身体，洛基低着头，有些烦躁的加大动作幅度，后穴吞吐着Mjölnir锤，他在使劲用索尔的武器操干着自己，锤柄上凹凸不平的皮革刺激着他的甬道的内壁，嫩肉蠕动着让他分泌出更多的粘液，整个人皮肤上都有水汽蒸腾，呻吟和呜咽声从鼻腔间溢出。  
但是他好像又惹索尔生气了，索尔伸手捏紧洛基的下巴，把他的头抬了起来，对视了半秒，索尔伸手抓起刚刚撕下来的布条，绑在洛基性奋硬起的老二根部然后扎紧。洛基不知道这是在干什么，他有些茫然和无助的摇头，性器被扎紧的感觉并不舒服，尤其是当他觉得自己都快要射的时候。  
“你好像自己玩的很开心”索尔用手固定住洛基的脑袋，微微用力捏着他的下巴，洛基疼的低呼，索尔便顺势将自己的肉棒整根操进了洛基的嘴里，抵着他的喉头。  
“呜，大…太大了……”洛基被猛然的进攻欺负的眼泪都被噎出来，他并没有帮人口交过，他什么都不会，粗壮的柱体侵占了他口腔中大部分空间，舌头委屈巴巴的贴着那根巨物的下面磨蹭着，无意识的吞咽更是一下下挤压着索尔的性器，舒服的让他发疯。  
索尔并不准备动，他维持着这个姿势，让洛基先习惯习惯自己的尺寸，他的耻毛几乎扎在洛基脸上，生殖器特有的咸腥味灌进洛基的鼻腔，洛基能感觉到索尔的阴茎上的青筋在跳动，他需要呼吸需要空气，摇着头向后躲想让索尔把他的大家伙从他嘴里抽出去，而洛基的想法很明显被索尔全部否定了，他按着洛基的后脑勺让洛基吃进去更多。洛基发抖呜咽着，精致的脸蛋上汗水粘黏着发丝，混杂着恐惧和性奋，他快哭了。  
索尔被洛基的反应刺激的头皮发麻，洛基真的太美了，他骄傲的弟弟此刻雌伏在他胯间，努力吞咽着自己的老二，后穴吞吐着自己的武器，淫乱的像街上最廉价的妓女。  
他松开洛基的脑袋，从洛基嘴里退出来，重新获得空气，洛基贪婪的呼吸了几下平复着自己的心跳。  
“不要咬，舔它或者吸它”索尔从牙关间勉强蹦出来几个字，他尽管已经舒服的想发出吸气声，但他不允许自己现在就那么做。  
洛基顺从的、迷惑的、水汪汪的、碧绿色的眼睛抬头看了看索尔，索尔被他的眼神看的心跳都仿佛慢了半拍。  
洛基仿佛是真的害怕了，也是真的动情了，他伸手握住索尔的巨大，手指轻轻蹭着龟头上的嫩肉。男人们的敏感点应该都差不多？洛基心想。然后他低头，用舌尖舔扫着索尔肉棒顶端的沟壑，他明显感觉到那大家伙兴奋的抽动了几下。  
他一点点舔，用舌尖在索尔龟头上打着圈，然后直接把整个顶端都含进去，用力的吸着，舌尖抵着马眼像是想把那个小孔舔开，自己用嘴模仿着性交的动作进进出出。一瞬间索尔的呼吸都仿佛沉重了，他甚至觉得自己都要射了。  
洛基的动作算不上灵活，但他一下下吞咽吮吸的样子还是让索尔倒吸一口气。  
洛基听到了吸气声，成就感涌上心头，他知道自己这样做没错，想到自己能用嘴把哥哥舔射，他现在兴奋不已。  
索尔享受着洛基的服务。洛基还是不敢整根吃进去，至多含进去一大半就要开始干呕。在重复同样的动作几十次后，洛基觉得自己的腮帮子都开始酸疼的，索尔还是没有要射的意思。  
“你…赶快射啊”洛基不满的瞪了索尔一眼，他真的累了，他的屁股安静的含着Mjölnir，他连抬腰的力气都没有了。  
“小看我？”索尔猛然用手扣上洛基后脑勺，另一只手按着洛基肩膀把他向Mjölnir按去，Mjölnir猛的捅入更深，撞上肠道内那个点，突然的刺激让洛基整个人哆嗦了几下，眼泪不争气流出来，脚趾都开始蜷缩起来。  
这个男人在床上真的是疯子！  
与此同时索尔开始在洛基嘴里猛烈的进攻起来，每一下都是整根没入，猛烈的用力的挺胯撞击着洛基的喉咙，洛基喉咙的干呕给龟头更深的刺激，索尔爽到血液沸腾，几乎没意识到他自己也发出了断续的呻吟。  
洛基觉得自己快死了，喉咙里像有火在烧，他被撞的几乎没有机会呼吸，更没法反抗，后穴颤抖着快要高潮，但绑在自己阴茎上的布条却禁止他这样做。更多汗水冒出来，腮帮子开始酸麻，喉头有了血腥味，自己可能真的要被操死在床上了，洛基有些绝望又有些兴奋。  
“操！”索尔低声咆哮道。  
倏然，一股苦涩腥咸的味道充满了洛基整个口腔，索尔终于射了，洛基甚至在感激这一点。精液从马眼猛烈喷射出来，一股接一股，又腥又浓把洛基灌满，他甚至来不及吞咽，精液便顺着嘴角滑落下来。  
谁都知道精液苦而涩并不好吃，但索尔是不许他吐掉的。索尔抽出自己，伸手抬起洛基的下巴，看着他把自己的精液一点点咽下去。  
“哥哥的精液好吃吗？”洛基茫然的点头，顺从的样子彻底点燃了索尔的征服欲，刚刚射过的肉棒再次挺立起来，索尔握着那根沾着洛基口水和自己体液的巨物伸到洛基面前：“舔干净，然后该去喂你后面那张嘴了。”  
索尔伸手拔出了含在洛基屁股里的Mjölnir，Mjölnir的锤柄离开洛基穴口时，他听到轻微的“啵”的一声，还扯出一道萎靡的银丝，索尔知道那是洛基的淫液。几乎是一瞬间，洛基充血的穴口就开始欲求不满的收缩，吐出更多液体。  
“赶快喘口气吧my brother，我不会给你时间休息。”洛基一脸惊恐的看着索尔刚刚射过的肉棒又重新挺立起来，尺寸甚于刚刚。  
“准备好抬起屁股挨操了吗？”索尔甚至是有些仁慈的看着洛基轻笑着。  
洛基像只受惊的小鹿一般瞪着眼睛猛烈的摇头，不行，不行，他会死的。  
他把洛基翻了个身，让他腰塌下去，屁股撅起来，两个人的姿势变成了标准的后入式。  
“哪怕你晕过去，我也不会停下的。”

八  
索尔有些粗暴的用手卡住洛基的腰侧，从这个角度看过去，视觉冲击真不亚于刚刚洛基的“表演”。洛基跪趴在自己面前，雪白精瘦的躯体一丝不挂汗涔涔泛着红光。洛基真的太美了，整个身体匀称，在腰线处猛然收窄，腰窝显眼可爱。现在的洛基正努力想回头看索尔，眼睛里泛着泪光，眼神里带着恐惧委屈极了。  
索尔稍微调整个姿势，把洛基的腿分的更开，手里握着自己硬的发烫的昂扬物，抵着洛基不断收缩的穴口，坏心眼的蹭着。前列腺液和洛基的体液交融在一起顺着洛基白嫩的屁股滴落下来，留下道道水痕。  
洛基现在已经不能思考了，而索尔知道，洛基需要他。  
“索尔，索尔，哥哥……”洛基胡乱摇着头低声呜咽，在无意识的把屁股向后送去，把自己的穴口和索尔的巨大抵的更紧。他需要，需要索尔的巨大填满他，太痒了，刚刚含着Mjölnir还有些缓解，而现在，每个毛孔都在叫嚣着，他想要，他太想要了。  
“嗯？叫哥哥干嘛？哥哥在的呀”索尔压低了声音，继续在洛基穴口蹭来蹭去，顶端划过他的会阴，甚至坏心眼的戳了戳垂下的囊袋，激的洛基一个哆嗦，但索尔依然像是不打算进去。  
洛基像发春的猫一样呜咽哼唧，欲求不满的用脑袋蹭着被单，活了几百年索尔这可是第一次见，这么轻易就给他岂不是便宜他了？这个假装自己永远油盐不进高傲冷漠的小骗子。  
洛基失去了耐心，他发现在自己不管怎么求索尔都跟故意逗他一样没有进一步行动，他烦躁的用脑袋磕向床头，让自己能稍微清醒点后像是聚起全身的力气喊道：“索尔奥丁森你他妈到底操不操！不操就给我（滚）…”  
话还没说完，索尔猛然把洛基脑袋按进被子，另一只手抓着洛基的腰肢，把自己的巨大用力整根操进了洛基的后穴。  
“唔、”洛基被这猛的一撞呼吸停滞了几秒，疼的话都说不出来，眼泪和冷汗同时冒出来，更个人像被刀劈开一样。索尔把自己巨大的柱状物体像钉子一样钉进洛基的身体，把最嫩的肉直接操开，洛基的意识一片混沌，像整个身体都不是自己的了。唯一能感觉到的是自己后穴里粗大的那根，叫嚣着耀武扬威着。  
太…太大了。  
洛基的后穴被整个填满撑平，即使刚刚已经拓展了这么久，洛基还是被撑疼的说不出话来。他能看到索尔超长的尺寸，但是亲身感受总比用眼睛看恐怖的多。洛基只能疯狂收缩着后穴，努力吞咽分泌出更多液体，让自己尽早不那么难受。而索尔被洛基无意识的一下下收缩夹的整个人血液都沸腾了起来。洛基的穴太紧了，比自己以前操过的任何一个女人都紧。  
“哈、别…别动…太、太大了”洛基喘着粗气，语无伦次哭了出来，潮热紧致的后穴把索尔吸的紧紧的，贪婪的蠕动着，想吃进去更多。  
索尔强忍着想立刻在洛基体内冲撞操干的冲动，保持不动，给洛基适应的时间。他不想再像以前一样把身下的人弄出血来，虽然每一次他脑中想的都是洛基，但每一次受伤流血的终归不是洛基，而现在他不能再那么狠那么不计后果了。  
是的，索尔是床上的暴君，跟他上过床的女人们都知道。巨大的粗长的凶狠的不留情面的索尔，泄欲般的交配方式，野兽般的撞击力和持久力。没有前戏，没有安抚，射过后就会不耐烦的要求女人从床上离开，几乎没有语言上的交流。女人们总是受伤，却总不计后果飞蛾扑火般争先恐后的想爬上索尔的床。索尔需要解决生理需求，那些女人需要吹嘘的资本，所以看起来似乎是你情我愿的公平买卖。  
索尔刻意贴心的停顿给了洛基喘息时间，他几乎是贪婪的大口喘息着。几秒后，索尔听到洛基的呼吸慢慢匀称了下来，他便稍微后退，抽出来小半根。肠肉把索尔的巨大吸的紧紧的，四面八方的嫩肉挽留着他，然后索尔再慢慢送进去整根没入，持续了大半分钟，宽缓的频率让洛基好受适应了不少，像猫一样舒服的发出呼噜声。  
可是洛基没有这么容易被喂饱，索尔也不是什么善茬。索尔温柔的抽插每一次都顶到那个点附近，又每一次像挠痒般只是轻轻触碰，洛基想要更多，更多液体分泌出来，像是在告诉索尔他准备好了。  
“唔…别这么慢……重、重一点…”洛基趴在床上，把脸埋进被子里，欲求不满的呢喃，甚至主动把屁股又撅高了一点。  
“相信我洛基…你不会想让我‘重一点’的”这是索尔最后的克制。  
紧接着，他就仿佛失去理智一般，两只手卡紧洛基的腰侧，猛然把整根都捅进去，不顾洛基的惊声尖叫，他用力的操干起来，撞击狂风暴雨般扑向洛基，每一下都刻意撞在那个点上，引的洛基一个接一个哆嗦。一次比一次更深，一次比一次更用力，胯骨疯狂撞击着洛基的屁股，激起软肉的阵阵律动，发出“啪、啪”的声音，水声咕啾，洛基仿佛整个人都被贯穿，快感潮水般向他袭来，混着被劈开塞满般的痛苦，他想爬开，却被索尔抓着腰拽回来固定方便索尔操的更深。  
猛烈的快感从交合的地方蔓延开来，侵蚀着索尔的理性，他红着眼加快了速度，每一下像是要撞穿洛基的身体，囊袋拍打着洛基的屁股。  
“嗯…哈、还要…还要”洛基像被饿了几百年一样欲求不满，穴口明明已经被操成深红色，却还在渴望更多，疯狂蠕动着吮吸着身后男人的老二，一下下收缩吞咽着。  
“要什么？嗯？”索尔看着浑身潮红的洛基，就是想要逼他说出些更多更加下流放荡的话来，这样的洛基性感火辣极了。索尔甚至坏心眼的稍微放慢了操干的速度。洛基身下酥痒像有蚂蚁在爬，啃食吞噬着他。  
“唔、啊、要…要…”那个词太羞耻了，洛基无论如何都说不出口，他无助的摇着脑袋，混蛋般的索尔甚至完全停了下来。  
“要哥哥的什么？嗯？哥哥在这里呢，跟哥哥说？”索尔的声音有勾人的魔力，他俯低身子，轻舔啃咬洛基漂亮的肩胛，一只手握上了洛基的阴茎轻微撸动着，哄孩子般低声道：“不说，哥哥可就走了？”  
索尔才不会走，他今天非把洛基吃干抹净，操到不能下床为止。但是现在的洛基是没有意识去思考这些的，他只听到索尔要走，而自己的整个身体都在渴望着索尔的贯穿和操干，索尔不能走，索尔走了他会死的。  
“要、要哥哥的肉棒…”情欲战胜了羞耻心，在这种事情上，经验丰富的索尔知道怎么能引导洛基做他想要的事，说他想要的话。洛基现在像是被索尔操控的木偶，索尔是他唯一的解药，只有索尔能给他想要的，“要…要哥哥操我…狠狠地、呜…要哥哥帮我止痒”洛基甚至混乱着呜咽着说了更多。  
“乖孩子…”索尔心满意足的把自己再送进去半截，他甚至能感觉到洛基的肠肉在兴高采烈的欢迎着他。“只可惜…是个骚货。”话音刚落，索尔一巴掌拍在洛基屁股上，力道之大让洛基雪白的屁股上几乎立刻泛了红。  
“嘶…疼…”洛基真的觉得很疼，他甚至觉得自己的屁股是不是已经肿起来了。但他不想承认，自己似乎更加兴奋了，穴内的肠肉蠕动收缩了好几下，阴茎也一抽一抽的吐出更多液体。  
“这么饥渴吗？”索尔又开始疯狂操干起来，像永远不会疲倦般把自己的肉棒捅到最深处，撞击着洛基的前列腺，再猛然抽出，带着洛基的体液和被操到翻出的嫩肉。“我不在了怎么办？找别人来干你吗？”  
洛基被撞的一句完整的话都说不出来，只能茫然的摇头，吐出一些他自己都不能理解的字眼。不等洛基回答，索尔猛然停了下来，阴茎在洛基后穴保持不动，把洛基整个人翻了过来。洛基碧绿的眼睛泪汪汪的，脸上全是泪痕，嘴角沾着液体，黑发黏在脸侧和鬓角，失神的看着索尔，全身绵软无力仰在床上。  
索尔捞起洛基的两条腿折叠后向外打开，又开始新一轮的进攻。在索尔猛烈的抽插中，阴茎进出带着体液被磨出白色的细沫粘黏在肛口，快感一波比一波强烈，冲击着初经性事的洛基脆弱的感官。他想紧紧抓着床面努力稳定住自己，又被索尔撞到呼吸都开始断促，他咬着唇不想让自己口中再溢出更多呻吟，最后一丝隐忍在索尔狂风暴雨般的操干面前溃不成军，欲望和快感让洛基吐出平日里听到都会脸红的浪叫。  
“唔、啊…就是那里…操我…啊…用力、要哥哥的肉棒…使劲干我…快…”洛基脚背都开始绷直，胳膊撑着上身向上挺胸，腿上的肌肉都无意识的绷紧，索尔知道洛基快到了。  
“天呐我的洛基，你知道自己在说什么吗？嗯？”索尔紧盯着洛基，眼神贪婪，像是在欣赏一副世界名画……不，他的洛基是无与伦比的。  
洛基的阴茎早已充血挺立，伴随着索尔的撞击无规律的甩动，因为被束缚住根部所以洛基还不能射出来。  
“喜欢这样吗？喜欢被自己亲哥哥操到想射出来吗？”索尔身子往更低处压去，阴茎探入更深。他用手拨开洛基眼角黏着的黑发，手掌怜惜的抚着洛基的脸颊。无论手上动作怎么温柔，下半身猛烈的抽插和操干却一直没有减慢，口中也一直说着让洛基羞愧的淫荡孟浪的话来。  
“你知道自己现在有多淫荡吗？像婊子一样浪叫。想让母后来听你的呻吟吗？”这样的话激起洛基一个又一个哆嗦，索尔知道洛基平日里最敬重母后。  
“开心吗我亲爱的弟弟，屁股里含着哥哥的老二，被哥哥干到话都说不出来？”索尔真是太爱现在的洛基了，能言善辩的洛基现在像幼兽一般，一点反抗都没有。  
洛基难受的摇头，想伸手去解自己阴茎上缠着的带子，他快到了。  
索尔看到了洛基的小动作，本想阻止，又想这毕竟是洛基的初夜，把他欺负的太惨总是不好。于是索尔只加快了抽插的速度，每一下捅入都像是要把洛基贯穿。  
索尔没绑死结，他真是只是缠了几圈简单系住，而洛基两只手哆哆嗦嗦试了好几次都没能解开，他无助的发抖，老天，洛基真的哭了。  
当终于解开了那条布带，阴茎刚刚被松开一点，洛基整个身子向上供起，双脚绷直，后穴疯狂抽搐收缩夹紧，他高潮了。  
“嗯…哈、嗯……到…到了…”  
白浊的液体溅在索尔胸口，洒在他自己腹部，流向身子两侧，整个人裹着汗液水岑岑的。而索尔？他还早的很。刚刚高潮过的洛基全身上下都敏感至极，后穴抽搐痉挛，疯狂挤压着索尔的粗大，索尔直接爽到低吼。  
“被哥哥操到射的感觉怎么样？”索尔并没有停下自己的动作，即使他知道洛基现在刚刚高潮过非常敏感脆弱。而洛基也惊恐的发现，过了这么久索尔一点要射的意思都没有，撞击带来的酸困让洛基头皮发麻，他需要休息需要喘口气，他想让索尔停下或者最起码慢一点。  
“不…不要了……慢、慢一点”洛基是哭着求饶的，断断续续的呜咽呻吟声从喉头飘出，索尔现在撞击带来的强烈刺激对他而言，太多了。  
“爽过后就不要我了？弟弟你可真是无情”索尔才不会停下，他爱死洛基现在这样一撞一哆嗦意识涣散的样子了。  
“可是你的小穴可是在疯狂的吸着我的老二呢，心口不一的小骗子”，想到洛基的初夜给了自己，索尔现在可是心情大好，洛基现在从头到脚，都是他的了：“你是谁的？洛基？”  
“是…是你的，都是你的”洛基有些讨好求饶道“是你的…哥哥，我好累，让我休息一下好吗…”  
“行”索尔停下动作，爽快的让洛基有点不敢相信，洛基看着他，很明显，索尔眼中闪着兴奋的光：“洛基，你应该是阿斯加德除了母后之外最厉害的魔法师了对吗？”  
洛基不明所以的点头，不知道索尔想干嘛。  
“很好，”索尔抽出自己，离开洛基湿哒哒的后穴，站直身子，居高临下的看着洛基道：

“现在，变成女人。”  
【9】  
洛基瞪大了眼睛看着索尔，随即，屈辱和愤怒涌了上来，变成女人？索尔他妈的什么意思？！  
心跳的很快，一阵阵心悸，洛基觉得自己真像个笑话，五脏六腑都被撕开揉碎。所以呢？盛情咒是个笑话，自己更是个笑话。索尔喜欢的是女人，哪怕现在跟他赤裸相见翻云覆雨的是自己，他也更想要个女人，他刚刚说的那些屁话算什么？某种形式上的迷情咒？让自己心甘情愿跟他走到这一步？成为他不计其数的床伴之一吗？还是，以女人的姿态。  
那些什么想着他爱着他的屁话，索尔是不是已经对无数女人说过无数遍了。  
缓了许久，洛基又恢复到以前那沉默寡言又尖酸刻薄的状态。深呼吸后，他扯来被揉皱的被子搭在自己身上，对上索尔灼灼的目光，尽量不让自己声音听起来太颤抖：  
“怎么，那些下贱廉价的婊子们，还不能满足你吗？种马？”  
假装不在意的轻佻语调，背后是心碎的无尽深渊。洛基只觉得好笑，什么两情相悦，都他妈的放屁。到头来还是自己一厢情愿，一厢情愿到自己打开双腿扒开后穴，求索尔填满他占有他。  
索尔愣了一下，随即理解了洛基的意思，他明白洛基一定误会了什么。他应该解释，应该说清楚，理性告诉他他应该这样做，但是他不想。他的压抑到有些病态的灵魂和占有欲告诉他：别解释，什么都别说，你看，你的洛基正在因为你难过崩溃呢，他爱你，他爱你爱的要死，你爱死他现在的样子了。  
哪怕全宇宙都觉得他光辉伟岸，索尔却本来就不是什么正人君子，尤其是对洛基，那种控制欲和占有欲简直就是索尔灵魂的阴暗面。而现在，他的每个毛孔都在因为洛基的失态和写在脸上的心碎而欢呼雀跃。  
他更加确信了，洛基爱他，洛基爱死他了，他的行为举止会让洛基伤心难过，洛基比他想象的更在乎他。  
“是的，不能。”索尔甚至嘴角上扬轻笑了起来，他双手抱在胸前，玩味地看着洛基：“所以他需要更下贱更廉价的你呀。”索尔刻意往前顶了顶胯，提醒着洛基，这个大到恐怖的东西，还没吃饱在等你喂呢。  
算了，就这样吧，洛基垂着眼。今晚，不过是各取所需罢了。过了今晚，明天……洛基在心里苦笑一声，谁知道明天会是什么样呢。  
洛基眼神空洞，他轻喃了个诀，微微的光晕笼罩着他，一个金色的圈从头顶慢慢落下，滑过他漂亮的脖颈和锁骨，滑过胸膛、小腹，直到脚尖。  
乳白色的光慢慢晕开，索尔逐渐看清了坐在那团雾里的洛基，仿佛在云端。  
他——她可真美。  
微卷的黑色长发随意披在背后，因为刚刚索尔的粗暴而显得有些杂乱；皮肤是美好的瓷色，白的发亮；乳房不是很大，小巧的鸽乳，胸型极为好看，粉红色的两点像甜点上点睛的樱桃。她很瘦，纤细精致的像一碰就会碎掉，巴掌大的小脸，下巴很尖。  
她的饥渴的、幽怨的、愤怒的、雌伏的绿宝石般的眼睛，定定的看着索尔，脸上没有表情，一言不发。  
这太美了，这真的太美了，索尔吞着口水，胯间的昂扬物抽动着，兴奋的吐出前液。  
但是，有什么地方错了。  
索尔一个大跨步走到床边，一只腿曲起压在床上，胳膊稍微用力，洛基被再次推到，压在索尔身下。  
洛基仿佛呼吸都停滞了，他不知道索尔接下来要干什么，靠下半身思考的男人根本就不可理喻。她（他）觉得自己应该是不安和烦躁的，但事实上，他（她）又湿了，一塌糊涂。他（她）的身体臣服在索尔的荷尔蒙下，疯狂的渴望和乞求着。  
索尔伸手钳住洛基的下巴，稍稍用力向下压开，依旧是含笑的神情。洛基吃痛，轻轻“嘶”了一声。  
“别跟我耍花招好吗洛基…”索尔玩弄着洛基鬓角的一缕黑发，用发梢轻扫着他的脸蛋：“我是说，变成女人…而不是，看起来像女人……你知道我什么意思。”呼出的热气喷洒洛基脸侧，声音低沉像催情的魔咒。  
洛基当然知道索尔是什么意思，索尔要他用魔法，变成另一个宇宙里本应该是个女人的他，不是外貌看起来“像个女人”，而是由内而外的“是个女人”。  
洛基可以很轻易做到这一点，他可以让自己以任何形态存在，比如黑猫，比如蛇。当他保持那个形态的时候，他“就是”他所保持的存在。如果他愿意，他可以变成蛇一整个冬季，和其他蛇一样冬眠和一层层蜕皮；他可以变成黑色的公猫，找其他母猫交配，阴茎上布满倒刺，发情时用力啃咬着身下小母猫的后颈。这是很高深的魔法，然而对洛基而言简单的如同呼吸。索尔不懂魔法，但是他知道洛基的能力，他要洛基变成女人，而不是，像个女人。  
“你到底什么意思！”没忍住，洛基还是问了，问索尔到底是什么意思，如果索尔喜欢的是女人，那为什么要这样折磨他。  
“你是我的，洛基”索尔低头，用鼻尖蹭着洛基脖子上细细的汗：“从我看见你的第一眼，你就是我的，如果你以前没有意识到这一点，现在你大概要把这个事实刻在脑子里了”索尔说话很慢，语气里是不容反驳的笃定和认真。他一边说一边把手探到洛基两腿间，黏腻的触感。“啧，湿成这样”他把沾满了洛基的液体的手指伸到洛基眼前晃了晃，然后缓慢的，满是欲望的伸出舌头，像在享用点心一样，把手上的液体舔的干干净净。  
洛基的脸红到了耳根后。  
“不管你愿不愿意，你的所有，我是说，所有，都是我的……尤其是，初体验们…第一次口交，第一次深喉，第一次乳交，你身下的那两个洞…还有这个…”索尔低头含住了洛基的唇“…都是我的…都只能含着我的老二，你也只能在我身下求欢，扒开骚穴求我操…当然了，从现在开始…我也只是你一个人的了，以后不会再有其他人了，you have my word.”  
洛基一时没反应过来，索尔说…索尔是，他一个人的，这算是什么，许诺了后半生吗？洛基是开心的，但他又怕自己希望落空，又怕被索尔看出自己已经在放烟花的心情。他别扭的转开脑袋，躲开索尔又亲又舔的进攻，声音像蚊子的嗡声：“谁稀罕你…”  
“你啊”，索尔把洛基倔强转向一边的脸掰过来跟自己对视：“哪怕是女人，我也要拿走你的全部”  
“那要不要我把宇宙间所有的动物物种挨着变一次跟你交配啊！”洛基回呛道，嘴上一点不留情，这个傻大个！  
“好啊”索尔居然一脸认真的同意了。  
他站起身，把洛基从床上捞起来，让他坐在床边：  
“反正我们…来日方长。”  
【10】  
索尔花了半秒钟接受这样的洛基——作为妹妹的洛基。  
这样的洛基意味着，她有一切女性的构造，有双乳，可以孕育，她的声音和思维都会完完全全女性化，不是‘像个女人’，而是，她本来就‘是个女人’。  
记忆是洛基的，性格是洛基的，身体也是洛基的——不，或者应该说，是索尔的。

这是索尔第一次见到这样的洛基，本应该是妹妹的洛基。她矮很多，站起来应该刚到索尔胸口，纤瘦的像会被风吹走；头发不长，炭黑微卷，勉强可以扎起来的长度；眼睛更大更圆颜色更深邃，相较于原来有些狭长的眼型，现在的她眼睛真像——或者说，她整个人的气质就像——一只黑猫，一只神秘又野性的黑猫，她什么都不在乎，她只爱自己。她随时会出现又随时会消失，相较于优雅舒适的殿堂她可能更想在大雨中把自己蜷缩在芭蕉叶下，她会趴在你腿上安心的打呼噜下一秒就可能用爪子抓破你的喉管……仿佛魔鬼一般，你会恨她，但是你阻止不了自己爱她，稍微在你腿边蹭蹭，你又会原谅他全部的放肆和任性——甚至心存感激。  
洛基不说话，低头盯着床面，脸上是一抹殷红。揉皱的床单下半掩着她精致可爱的前胸和修长的腿。  
没错，洛基在害羞。  
洛基的处女地等着他开拓！索尔兴奋的仿佛全身的血液都沸腾了起来，小腹像有团火在烧，身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣和呐喊着，他需要在洛基体内冲刺，需要去霸占洛基身体的全部，夺走她全部的意识。  
“我们早该这么做了，洛基”索尔抓住洛基的脚腕想向她胸前压去，这简单的动作却引得洛基疼的发出了吸气声。  
“嘶…疼”洛基皱着眉，甚至有些委屈巴巴的说，声音尖细软糯，带着勾人的魅惑。一瞬间索尔有说不出的心疼，他刻意放轻缓了动作，以为是自己下手太重，一低头却留意到了洛基脚腕、腿侧和腰上的淤青。  
索尔几乎是在一瞬间冷了脸，不好的猜想涌上心头。  
“除了我，还有谁见过你这样？”声音低沉，强压着怒意。

完蛋了…他发现了…洛基慌了神，垂着脑袋咬着唇根本不敢抬头看索尔，自己怎么能这么疏忽。

大概五六年前，洛基第一次试着变成了女人——不同于幻形魔法，这是极为高深的巫术，即使是好捉弄人的洛基也不敢轻易在别人身上尝试，只是对自己下了咒。  
接受一个新性别的自己并不困难，甚至无比新奇，他几乎是欣喜又雀跃溜出宫，想看看女人眼里的宇宙是什么样子，而致命的是，他并没有任何经验，不知道自己可以维持这个形态多久，变成女人后她的各个方面都相应的变化，但她自己却对此一无所知。  
一般而言洛基不怎么爱喝酒，但是也不至于容易喝醉，而女体化后洛基对酒精及其敏感，她的意识会无比迟钝，像自己的所有动作都被放慢，视线交叠，目之所及的一切都开始扭曲变形。  
当她在一个陌生的星球，被灌了十几杯当地的烈酒后，她失去了意识。

再次睁眼时自己正被几个不知道什么星球的人——如果可以被称作“人”的话——拖来拉去，衣服被撕开，手肘脚跟全部蹭破了皮，用膝盖都能想到他们想对她做什么。  
她想施咒，却发现自己脑子里一团浆糊嗡嗡作响，她甚至连扯来旁边的布盖在自己身上的力气都没有。她越挣扎她身边的几个人越兴奋，甚至有个人伸出舌头——或者触角在她脸上舔了一下——黏腻的恶心。  
洛基几乎是用尽自己全部力气，一瞬节解除了魔法，重新变成男人的形态。当他唤出法杖准备跟他们拼命的时候，索尔伴着白光突然出现挡在他面前，手都不需要抬起，几乎是用余威把面前的几个生物碾的稀碎，血肉四溅，他们甚至没能发出最后的声音。  
“别看”索尔把洛基的头按在自己胸口，抱着洛基喊海姆达尔接他们回家。  
洛基一句话也没有解释，没解释自己为什么连喊海姆达尔的力气都没有，没解释为什么自己一身酒气出现在那个星球，没解释到底发生了什么。  
发生了什么？阿斯加德的二王子，在一个偏僻落后的星球差点被强奸？要把这种话说出口还不如直接杀了他。  
所以在索尔眼里，洛基就只是跑去另一个星球喝酒，然后被当地的流氓绑架欺负，仅此而已。也有很蹊跷的地方，比如洛基的过分狼狈。但是不管发生了什么，索尔都确信自己阻止了一切。  
当然，他也没解释为什么自己会突然出现，这是他和母后两个人的秘密，他答应母后要护洛基周全，当洛基迫切需要帮助的时候，他就会出现。这是母后下给他和洛基两人的咒，洛基自己都不知道。

五六年间洛基再没有变回女体，太屈辱了，他不想回忆起那天晚上，虽然只是有惊无险…因此他也没有找到机会给自己疗伤。时间停滞在那一刻，那时候的酒气和淤青也一直停留在她身上，洛基几乎要忘记自己的“另一个身体”上还有伤痕。现在，面对着这样的索尔，变成女体，洛基才真的觉得自己是大难临头。

“是五年前那次吗？嗯？”当索尔看到洛基身上的伤痕、闻到猛烈的酒气时，整个屋子里的气氛都变了…一切都很容易联想起来，前因后果什么的，索尔现在完全想通了。  
变成女人，跑去让其他男人看；跑去其他星球，喝醉酒，被欺负，差点被玷污；把自己置身险境，完全不顾后果。

索尔这辈子从来没有这么生气过，他不敢想自己晚到一步会发生什么，他更不能忍受除了他之外还有人见过这样的洛基…甚至，那些人还给她留下了伤痕和淤青。  
要不是他知道那些人已经当着他的面死的彻底，索尔可能是会跑去那个星球哪怕把人全部杀光掘地三尺也要找到那几个人，挖眼抽骨。

“洛基，你真是，太不乖了。”索尔语调宽缓，声音低沉，仿佛怒极反笑。他的声音像是暴风雨来临前的闷雷，隆隆的回荡在洛基脑中，像伴着闪电的乌云和凛冽的海风，沉沉的压下来，把大海搅的波涛汹涌…  
她知道索尔不会伤害自己，但她不知道索尔在盛怒下到底会做出什么。  
“给你三分钟，治愈自己”，洛基知道他是指自己身上的淤青和抓痕，只是简单的治疗魔法的话，三分钟足够了。

“但是…坏孩子，是要被惩罚的。”  
洛基惊恐的抬头，她看到索尔的指尖，有淡蓝色的闪电，噼噼啪啪的蹦着细小的银色火花。  
【11】  
索尔一瞬间就扑了上来，双腿撑在洛基身侧，把洛基死死的压在身下，没给洛基反应的时间，他开始低头吻她——如果这也算是“吻”的话。他的唇覆盖上洛基的，疯狂的索取，他用舌头撬开洛基的牙关，抓住那条瑟缩的小舌，像品尝什么美味一般唆舔，唾液在无意识间交换更多，过分的拉扯让洛基舌根发酸。索尔的动作迅猛又用力，撕扯着洛基的下唇，掠走她最后一丝氧气。  
洛基觉得自己要憋死了，碧绿的大眼睛泪汪汪的…她想把索尔推开，却发现索尔的身体硬的像磐石，不管她在索尔胸口怎么用力怎么推打，索尔都像完全没有感觉到一动不动，以一种不容置喙的压迫力覆盖笼罩着她，他的胸肌贴着洛基的双乳，汗涔涔的摩擦滑蹭着。  
“唔、唔…”  
洛基被索尔吻到缺氧，一边不安分的晃着脑袋想躲开索尔的唇，一边晕乎乎的用手在索尔身上乱打乱挠。索尔觉得身下的小野猫炸了毛，张牙舞爪的，洛基像是用尽了全身力气，而他却只觉得身上像是被羽毛滑过一般，有些痒。  
——不安分的小东西。  
索尔稍微抬起来上身，把自己和洛基分开一点，洛基终于找到了机会大口呼吸咳嗽着，好看的胸脯上下起伏。她抬起头看着压坐在自己身上的索尔，眼神里满是撒娇般的嗔怒——面前的神祇，带着毁天灭地的余威，用似笑非笑的眼神看着她——却激发出来更加深刻的欲望。  
没有人知道现在的洛基跟男体的他有什么区别，索尔不知道，甚至洛基自己都完全不知道——但是除了体型，性格上总是会有变化的。  
现在，洛基感觉到这种明确的变化了…想到曾经爬上索尔床的那些女人，一瞬间，心底里升腾起来叫嚣着的欲望混合着强烈的妒意，没错，冷漠又凉薄的洛基，此刻嫉妒的发狂，面前的人，是她的男人…她要把索尔身上其他人的痕迹擦得干干净净，是她的，谁都不准碰。  
洛基甚至想主导接下来的性爱。  
她骄傲又任性的性格从心底被激发出来，不同于以往的淡薄，现在的她只想征服——或者被征服。  
力量和体格上悬殊的差距并没有对洛基起到什么警示作用，前一秒才刚刚把气喘匀，后一秒她就挺着胸挑衅，完全忘记现在索尔已经怒火中烧了：“要是你满足不了我，我一定  
会踹你下床，后半辈子都会嘲笑你”  
“是么…”  
很好，不知死活又不知天高地厚的小东西。“希望你一会，求饶声不要太大”。  
洛基的手…太费事了。  
索尔挥手，一直立在不远处地板上的Mjölnir又飞了过来，上面的洛基的肠液甚至还没有干透，依然闪着水光。  
索尔几乎没费什么力气就把洛基的两只手都固定在了她头顶，用Mjölnir压住。现在洛基除了能挺胸扭腰或是蹬脚踢腿外什么都做不了，就像案板上任人宰割的肉。  
洛基不想承认这样会让她无比性奋——被控制和压迫着，让她兴奋不已，她甚至想被带上口塞被用麻绳捆绑。穴口分泌出大量半透明的液体，整个下身都黏腻不已。洛基双腿交叠并拢挤压，她不想被索尔看到自己性奋到下体如同发洪，但大腿根部无意间的挤压刺激到了  
阴蒂，引得洛基舒服的一个哆嗦。  
索尔像是看透了洛基的小心思，探手下去，压着大腿根洛基的把腿分开，两条腿折成了M型，双脚固定在她身侧，下身毫无保留的为索尔打开。  
“乖乖把腿分开别乱动……”

羞耻度MAX。  
洛基的下体还在不受控制的吐出更多液体，半透明的乳白色，从穴口流出划过会阴，刺激的肛口阵阵收缩。和索尔猜的一样，初经性事的洛基，对自己现在的身体一无所知，或许他应该好心的给洛基上一堂生理课？  
索尔的指点覆上了洛基的阴蒂，稍微用力按压几下。  
“唔、啊…”  
果然，洛基的反应和索尔预想的一样，敏感又兴奋。她咬着下唇，不让自己再叫出更多。突如其来的强烈快感让她有些惊恐，心跳像是在一瞬间加速，仿佛全身的感官都敏感起来，舒爽的酸麻感从下体扩散到了全身。  
洛基的反应让索尔很满意，稍经撩拨，洛基就敏感的仿佛下一秒就要高潮。他加重了手上的动作，点按轻拨着洛基脆弱的阴蒂，手上满是洛基的淫水。  
“啊…嗯、 唔……”  
细碎的呻吟声从洛基口中溢出来，太痒了，太痒了。洛基欲求不满的扭动着自己的腰肢，想要索尔给她更深刻的刺激。大腿根开始酸软，肌肉有点痉挛，她无助的抓着床单，想张嘴说点什么却只能吐出断续的音节：“唔、我…快…”  
快感一浪接着一浪，拍击着洛基的意识。这种感觉舒爽又陌生，跟自己以前想高潮时候的感觉完全不一样，强烈到像是要把她吞噬。顶峰像是就在眼前，洛基几乎双目失神，一阵阵闪着白光。  
要、要到了……洛基整个人开始蜷缩，无意识晃着脑袋，她脚趾紧抓着床面，全身升起一层薄汗，脸红的像煮熟的虾，更多细碎绵软的呻吟声溢了出来。  
“啊…唔、……”  
而索尔这时候突然坏心眼的停了下来，他收了手，指尖离开了洛基充血敏感的阴蒂。  
巨大的空虚感席卷过来，洛基痒的像五脏六腑都有蚂蚁在爬，小腹隐隐作痛，两只腿开始乱蹬，手被压在头顶无论怎么挣扎都不会对现在有任何帮助，更多汗水从鬓角滑落下来，像在射精前一瞬间被人掐住根部，这种感觉比不让他射精还难受。  
身下已经湿了一大片，刚刚浸湿的地方还没干，肉穴又吐出更多，留下深浅不一的滩滩水渍。洛基哭了出来，她闭着眼使劲摇头和挣扎，有发丝被吃进嘴里，涎液顺着嘴角流出来。  
“求你…求你了哥哥，给…给我、呜……”  
不管洛基再怎么不想承认，她在床上，尤其是以一个女人的姿态的时候，面对经验值满点的索尔，她就是个雏儿，索尔能很轻易通过她表情的变化和身体的反应知道她到哪一步了。  
索尔伸手去帮她把脸上粘着的头发拨开，然后他的手重新按上了洛基的大腿根，把她乱蹬的腿重新固定好，带着一层薄茧的手掌轻抚着她大腿内侧的嫩肉。

“我怕你再这么发骚，淫水要把整个阿斯加德都淹了…”  
“唔…我、”话还没说完，洛基整个人猛然颤了一下，整个人像被雷击到一样，阴蒂重新被照顾到，只是，不再是手指——是舌头。  
“啊、唔…”不再是压着嗓子的呻吟，洛基直接尖叫了出来。  
索尔有些凉的灵活的舌头在她阴蒂上打圈，好心的照顾到旁边的嫩肉。感觉完全不一样，像是有电流经过，索尔技巧十足的舌尖反方向勾挑着那个敏感的点，他甚至威胁性的用齿尖点按着洛基的阴唇。下身的快感被无限放大，洛基被拖进了情欲的旋涡，越陷越深。  
【12】  
更多体液混合着唾液留下来，索尔耐心十足，舌尖一次次顺着小阴唇向下停在穴口，有些粗暴的伸进舌头，刺激着洛基的阴道口，又再抬头去照顾阴蒂。  
每当洛基阴蒂被刺激到即将高潮的时候，索尔的舌头又一定会离开那个点转而向下，对着她的阴道口又舔又亲，又是全然不同的快感。各种猛烈的快感交织，像是要把洛基撕裂，她舒服的直哆嗦，又难受的快晕厥，一次又一次被推到临界点，可是索尔就是不愿意给她个痛快让她高潮。  
大股的淫水冒了出来，洛基像被凿开的泉眼。索尔的唇覆了上去，照单全收，把洛基刚  
流出来的淫水吞了下去，发出夸张的“咕咚”声。  
太…太过了……  
“求你…哥哥、求求你…呜……”  
洛基整个人连一句完整的话都说不清楚，她意识涣散，一直在哆嗦一直在颤抖和痉挛，身上的每块肌肉在在发酸，眼泪不争气的流根本停不下来，鬓角的头发被全部打湿。

“求你…我要……给我、给我好不好……”  
索尔爱死洛基现在的样子了，她欲求不满的空虚的乞求他的恩赐。此时此刻，他就是洛基的全世界。  
终于，索尔准备不继续折磨他了，他重新吻上洛基的唇，手指探向她的阴蒂。指尖环绕着闪着幽蓝色光的轻微电流发出细碎的噼啪声，索尔按上了洛基的阴蒂，猛烈的快感传遍全身，过分的刺激在一瞬间把洛基推向了高潮。  
“唔！—”洛基的声音甚至有些凄厉。一大股液体从她下体涌了出来——或者说更像是喷了出来，一股接一股细长的水柱划过一道弧线溅在索尔下腹和阴茎，更多落在了更远的床单上。  
洛基潮吹了，在她的第一次阴蒂高潮时——对索尔来说，他现在兴奋的简直像是发现了无尽的宝藏。下体硬的更加厉害，更多前列腺液分泌出来。  
索尔把Mjölnir抬起来扔在地上，双手恢复自由的洛基一瞬间用胳膊挡住了脸，她以为自己刚刚尿了出来，过分的羞耻感让她觉得无所适从，而强烈的高潮让她脑子里一片空白神情恍惚，身体在痉挛和颤抖，像失去了意识。  
“啧，骚到喷水。”  
索尔把洛基翻过来，让她又重新跪趴在床上，撅着屁股对着他。索尔真是很喜欢后入，这种征服感让索尔成瘾。但是他甚至不敢想洛基如果不是自己的弟弟，真不知道每天他要含多少男人的精水。  
洛基还在发抖，腿一直在哆嗦软的根本趴不住。  
骚成这样，如果自己不在呢？她会跑去找其他男人吗？像五年前一样？把自己交给陌生人随意处置吗？  
坏孩子必须要被惩罚，不惩罚不长记性。  
索尔一巴掌拍在洛基屁股上，厉声道：“给我跪好了！”  
屁股火辣辣的疼，洛基委屈的扁着嘴努力趴好，哆哆嗦嗦的调整自己的呼吸。  
索尔趴低了身子，伏在洛基的耳边，轻咬洛基的耳廓：“洛基，你知道你现在，淫荡的像只求肏的母狗吗？”  
“唔…”洛基满面潮红，无助的摇头，刚刚高潮过的下体此刻在疯狂的蠕动和痉挛。索尔刻意说这些话刺激她，而洛基的反应，真是可爱极了。  
“自己扒开”索尔冷声命令道。  
洛基当然知道索尔在说什么…可是她没有力气，而且这太羞耻了。她磨磨蹭蹭的，发出求饶的呜声。  
“啪！”  
又一巴掌落了下来，干脆又用力，混合着惩罚性的电击。电流像顺着脊柱发散到全身，又烫又麻，针扎一般刺激着她的感官。索尔在毫不留情的惩罚她，洛基应该乖乖听话。  
洛基还是顺从的，用一个及其羞耻和放荡的姿势，用她细长白嫩的手指扒开了自己的花穴，对着索尔硬的发烫的巨大，像妓女般展示自己的生殖器。痒的蚀骨，索尔是她唯一的解药，她只能撅着屁股，等待他的临幸和贯穿。  
洛基在发抖，她都不知道自己到底是因为害怕还是因为过分兴奋。  
“You like being treated like this,like a whore. Right?”  
“Yes..i like being treated ...”  
“Like a whore?”  
“Like a whore...please ,please Thor,please give it to me.”洛基带着哭腔，音调被拖的很长。  
“good girl”……  
索尔一个挺身，把自己的巨大整个肏进了洛基的花穴，疼的像被撕裂一般。本来就细窄的穴口被索尔大到恐怖的尺寸全部撑开，猛地收缩了好几下才勉强适应。洛基还没干的眼泪又涌了出来，这次是因为疼，疼的要死，呼吸都停滞了一下，身子像被人用斧子劈开。  
“不要了…呜……不要了，你出去、出去”洛基这次是真被欺负的惨了，她没想到索尔会猛地全部进来。  
惩罚归惩罚，索尔还是心疼。他把自己退出来一大半，给洛基喘气的时间。当索尔低头看到自己阴茎上抹着的淡淡的血痕时，他的心情真的是太！他！妈！好！了！  
洛基的初夜和处子之身，他毫不客气的全部收下了。  
索尔耐心的等了半分钟，等他看到洛基终于喘匀了气，无意识的向后耸屁股的时候，他知道洛基准备好了。  
尺寸恐怖的老二重新肏进了洛基的肉穴，贴着阴道壁，刮过里面一个个敏感点，肏开层层蠕动收缩的嫩肉，一直顶到子宫口，在那里狠狠磨蹭。  
索尔也不急，耐心的稍微退出来一点，小幅度抽插，再顶到子宫口，隔靴搔痒般磨，引得洛基一个个哆嗦，无意识的收缩着，索尔感觉自己爽到下一秒就要被夹射。  
“别咬这么紧，夹断了你下半辈子就没得用了。”索尔轻轻拍了拍洛基的屁股，示意她稍微放松一点。  
“那…那我找别人…”  
洛基像在身体力行的演示什么叫实力作死。  
索尔卡着她的腰开始疯狂操干，直接操开了宫口。洛基被一下下猛烈的撞击呼吸都是断促的。撞击声混着水声让整个气氛更加萎靡暧昧，交合处带着细碎白沫的液体顺着大腿流下。敏感的宫口被撑开无法合拢，只能无力的接受容纳粗大的入侵者，整个人被操弄的连趴好的力气都没有。  
索尔用双手有力的固定着她的腰不让她趴倒，洛基身体酸软的像感觉不到骨头的存在。撞击感和快感混合着传遍全身，她在情欲的旋涡里越陷越深。  
小腹像是被顶到一下下隆起，洛基伏在床上，哆哆嗦嗦用手按在自己肚子上，几乎是无意识的吐出一句：“肚子…被操大了…”  
声音很小，但索尔听到了，一瞬间红了眼，像全身的血液都向下体涌过去，他现在只想把这勾人的小东西操死在床上。  
洛基以为索尔不会更快了，而事实证明她太低估索尔了。索尔更快更猛的操干，每一下洛基都觉得自己被撞到反胃。花穴里的敏感点被碾过照顾的很好，不知道这样的操干持续了多久，内壁的软肉又开始痉挛和蠕动。  
“快…快点射……要、要到了……”洛基开始颤声尖叫起来。当他觉得自己都要被磨掉一层皮的时候，索尔终于射了。一大股液体有力的喷射进来，撞开她的宫口，灌进了洛基的子宫，足足射了四五波，这次肚子是真的微微鼓了起来。  
索尔松开了固定在洛基腰侧的手，微微喘着气。洛基整个人直接趴在了床上，精水混合着她自己的体液源源不断从穴口流出来，像被灌满精液的水囊。

事后  
索尔在洛基旁边躺下，把洛基抱起来放在自己身上。女体的洛基体型小了很多，索尔像她的人形肉垫一般。他把手指插进洛基的被汗浸湿的头发，细细的帮她整理，低头用鼻尖蹭着洛基光洁的额头。  
今晚的时间像是特别漫长，如果她愿意，索尔可能会又一大堆的话想告诉她——比如让洛基给他生个孩子什么的。  
最终还是没能说出口，洛基恢复了男体，体力消耗太大，他直接趴在索尔胸口睡着了。终于不会热到崩溃，也终于不会觉得自己像在被水淹火烧，洛基像是好多年没有睡的这么安稳了，甚至在索尔帮他清洗的时候都没有醒来。  
他做了个奇怪的，很甜的梦：他梦到，索尔在长满金瓣花的草地上，单膝跪地，向他求婚。父王脸上含笑，母后开心的直落泪，身边的人都在鼓掌和欢呼。  
梦终会醒的，现实会比梦还美。  
索尔趁洛基睡着，又低头给他一个深吻。  
洛基，你看，索尔不爱男人，不爱女人，他只爱你。

“盛情咒，揉之以情愫，以有生之寿命，许无限之情缘，至死方休。”  
————《九界上古魔咒之汇编》


End file.
